1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for selectively securing separate audio components into an integrated unit and, more particularly, to an easily operated quick attach-detach mechanism that is capable of supporting relatively heavy loads in a vibration-free manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable stereo component systems are extremely popular today because of their versatility. Such systems comprise a central radio receiver component, which typically includes a cassette type player, and a pair of speakers detachably mounted on opposite ends of the radio receiver component. The receiver component includes a handle to enable the complete assembled system to be carried about as an integrated unit. Such systems may be operated as a single unit, or the speaker may be removed from the receiver component and located at a distance therefrom to enhance the stereo effect.
Various attachment mechanisms have been used in the past to connect and disconnect the stereo components. These prior art arrangements have tended to have various deficiencies. Some arrangements have been relatively difficult to operate, requiring multiple hand operations sequentially and/or simultaneously. Others have not been particularly strong or sturdy, allowing speakers to sag or pop off of the central receiver. Moreover, a common problem in portable component stereos heretofore has been undesired vibration during use as an integrated unit. It has been very difficult to both attach components in a sturdy and easy manner and prevent rattling and buzzing during operation. This is particularly true with respect to component systems having large and powerful speakers.